A Little Help
by TheRedViper
Summary: What if when Margaery Tyrell suggests that her brother Loras can help Renly get started he went through with this? Another one-off, though I am considering making a series of these shorts. Very graphic.


Renly filled his cup yet again with more wine. The Arbor gold tasted sweet on his tongue. _Not as sweet as Loras' kisses though._ Damn that stubborn man. Why couldn't he just let it go? So he made Brienne a member of his Kingsguard. What of it? It wasn't her that warmed his bed at night. What reason could he possibly have to be jealous?

As if the gods themselves were listening in on his thoughts, the flap of the tent opened and Margaery Tyrell entered. Renly turned from his wine to face her. _The most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, and she's mine. Was this a jest? _Of all the thousands of men that desired her, it was he that had her_. _And what was he to do with her?

He could not deny her beauty, however. Her doe-like brown eyes, her soft, smooth skin, her slender figure, her long, wavy chestnut hair. _But all I want is Loras._

The gown she wore was not modest at all. A large U shape was cut at the chest, so that her breasts were only half covered._ Any other man would not be able to take their eyes of her._

"I should warn you," the king said, "I've had quite a bit of wine."

"As is your right, you are a king," she replied sweetly.

The two stared at each other for a while in silence before Renly finally said (rather unconvincingly, "you look very beautiful." _What girl didn't want to hear that? At least with this one it's true._

If the queen noticed the falseness of the comment she did not react to it. "Thank you, Your Grace."

"It's a lovely gown."

"You think so?" she asked innocently. "I can't decide how I like it better. This way, or - " she took a step closer, untied the front of her gown and opened it up, letting it fall to the floor - "this way."

Renly dutifully glanced down at her bare chest before looking back up at her face, all innocent and sweet. _Now who is the false one?_

"You certainly don't need it."

Margaery Tyrell placed her hands on Renly's shoulders and leant forward to kiss him. In between kisses he said, "although... some say... the beauty most... desired is... beauty concealed..."

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him, and kissed him longer now, uninterrupted. He could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest. She reached a hand down into his breaches and took a light hold of his cock. When she felt that it was still completely soft, she looked up at him, a smile still on her face.

"It must be the wine..." the king muttered.

"Here," Margaery said joyfully, "let me."

This time she undid the front of his breaches and drew his cock out. With it in her hand she began to stroke it, slowly at first, but when still nothing happened she began to go faster. Her kisses became more fierce and passionate. _I do not believe she was a maiden before she came to me. There is no way._

Renly pulled away from her suddenly. "I'm sorry."

He turned and walked over to his bed, his soft cock still hanging out of his breaches.

"Do you want my brother to come in and help?" asked the queen.

Renly turned and faced her, the shock on his face not fake. _How could she... no... she couldn't..._

"What?" he managed.

"He could get you started, I know he wouldn't mind," she continued. "Or I could turn over and pretend I'm him."

Renly stared at her for a while, not sure what to say. _How is it she knows? Surely this is a jest._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The queen only smiled before turning to face the entrance of the pavilion. "Loras," she called out softly.

_Is she mad?!_

Ser Loras entered dutifully. _I forgot he was on guard duty, damn it._

He took one glance at his sister, bare chest and all, before casting a longer glance at the king's cock.

Renly looked between the two, utter disbelief on his face. _This can't be happening..._

"Loras, dear brother, the king can't seem to muster up the proper... energy... to perform his husbandly duties. No matter, I'm sure you won't mind helping him a little?"

Loras hesitated for a few seconds, and glared at his sister. Suddenly he brushed past her in his armour and fell to his knees before Renly. "Sit," was all he said.

Not even thinking clearly anymore, Renly did as he was bid, sitting down on the softness of the bed.

Margaery Tyrell smiled sweetly as her older brother took the king's cock in his mouth. The wet, slurping sucking sounds seemed to arouse the queen considerably, for she slid one of her hands into the bottom half of her dress and began rubbing. She started panting and moaning.

Renly turned his gaze from Margaery to Loras, who in just a few seconds had already hardened his cock considerably. Renly began breathing heavier as Loras gulped down the entire length of Renly's cock into his mouth and throat. _I've missed this._

The king felt a little bit of his seed dribble out already. He wasn't going to last long. Loras felt it too, for he removed Renly's cock from his mouth and wiped his lips. He turned to his sister, who had removed her hand from within her gown. "I believe he's ready, Margaery. Do with him as you will now." Loras didn't sound entirely too pleased with this. _Was all of this Margaery's idea from the beginning? Perhaps the girl was at cunning as her grandmother... though in a different way._

Loras stood up suddenly and moved to leave the pavilion.

"Won't you stay, brother?" asked the queen.

"Why? So you can suck my cock while the king here fucks you from behind? We aren't the Lannisters."

He turned and gruffly left the tent, his armour clinking and clanking as he went.

"No matter," said Margaery. "Now it's just you and me, then."

She walked over to Renly, who was now standing, his cock long and hard before him, dripping and glistening at the top, thanks to Ser Loras. The queen reached down and took the bottom half of her gown off. She stood now completely naked. With a lingering smile at Renly, she brushed past him and went to her knees before leaning over the bed. She was facing away from the king, her ass facing the king. He knew what she wanted next.

Dutifully, Renly sank to his knees, placed his hands on either side of her waist, and began his husbandly duties.


End file.
